Friends Change
by Pricat
Summary: Friends do lots of things for each other even help them when they need it and to never give up on them no matter what....
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Change**

**A/N I got the idea for this from my new Aria novel I'm working on. It is a Five Children and IT fic but it's about trying to help a friend even though he's changing and you're not willing to give up on him when others tell you they're a lost cause. I hope you enjoy. This was something that's been in my head for the last two days as well as listening to Superchick on my I Pod.**

It was a dreary, raining and cloudy day and Izzard J Nassicus was out in the rain. It was the anniversary of his parent's demise and he was very sad and was wearing a black hooded cloak and black kimono. It'd been a year since that day but his friends had been helping him cope. They were like a family to him.

Leah saw David staring out the kitchen window. He wondered what Izz was doing out there all this time.

"He's just having some personal space at the moment. For him today is sort of a sad day. He'll be fine later, you'll see.

Now help me with dinner." she answered him.

She was making chilli but with rice. She knew Izz had been a little different since last year. Sometimes he wouldn't talk to anybody except for Elisa or Carley, listened to Amy Lee or Superchick on the MP3 player or sleep.

But today felt different.

She just didn't know why.

Carley was in her room watching Naruto on the computer.

She saw Izz come into the room later as he climbed onto the bed and lay there coughing up a storm.

That worried her as she felt his forehead and it was hot like lava. It made her worried.

"Just stay here, okay?

Maybe rest will help." she said gently as she heard Leah calling her.

She watched as he put the ear buds in his bat like ears for the MP3 player and relaxed.

Suddenly he drifted off as she left the room....

Leah wondered what was wrong with her soulmate as they ate but Elisa could tell by looking into her eyes.

"It's Izz, isn't it?

Something's wrong with him." the female Psammead teen whispered to her friend.

Carley nodded.

Later after Leah and David were in the living room, she brought out a plate of cookies that she'd baked eariler because she knew her Psammead friend would be sad because of what the day was.

She then went upstairs and into her room. She found Izz lying on the bed with grey fur on the blanket which was.... his own.

"_Something isn't right! Since when has he ever shed in his life?_

_I'd better get Leah!"_ she thought seeing Izz's eyes open.

He looked worse. He was sick.

There was pain in those kind eyes of his and he was very scared about the fur on the blanket.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get Leah." she said leaving him for a few minutes.

Leah wondered what was going on as she followed her upstairs into her room but understood when she saw Izz. He looked like a wreck.

"Maybe he has the flu but really bad. I don't know why he's shedding." Leah said as they wrapped a blanket around him.

"The shedding.... happened a few weeks..... before this." Izz said coughing badly.

"A few weeks ago!

Why didn't you tell us?" Leah said surprised. He normally did come to them when he was scared or worried.

"Because he felt ashamed about it, right?" Carley replied to Izz.

He nodded as he felt dizzy and weak.

They watched as his eyes closed.....


	2. Learning Of Changes

**Friends Change**

Leah saw sadness in her soul mate's eyes as they were in the living room. They were trying to figure out what was happening to their friend but no luck.

She then saw Carley open a portal.

"Where're you going?" she asked her.

"To Aria. I bet Jen can help since he and Izz are partners. Maybe he knows what's wrong with him." she answered her.

"Okay. Just be careful." she told her before watching her go through the portal.....

Elisa was in Carley's room checking up on her brother. Izz was still asleep but had lost more fur in the past hour.

It scared her to see him like this.

"I hope there's a way to make you better. You're my only family besides the others." she whispered.

Jen was very worried hearing what Carley had told him about Izz not being himself. He looked very grave.

"What is it?

What's wrong with him?" she asked him.

"He's ill but changing through it..... but I'm not sure into what.

Maybe we can't save him." he told her.

"Never say that!

There is a way to help him.

The others and I won't give up on him." she said leaving.......

Leah wondered what was wrong with her as she was silent as they ate.

"He's ill, very ill according to Jen. He says he's changing but I don't know what he means by that." she explained softly. She understood how she felt. She knew they had to have hope.

Elisa wondered why the others were so quiet later but wouldn't say. She'd been with Izz all day and was worried for him.

But they saw that the skin where the fur had fallen off had became pale like human skin.

"_No way!_

_I think I know what it's doing to him._

_It's making him a human like us."_ Carley thought smiling.

The others wondered what was going on until she said. They were shocked yet amazed that this was happening to their friend. Elisa looked sad at this.

"I don't want him to change!

Why can't he stay as he is?" Elisa said running off.

"Leave her to cool down, okay?

She'll come around, I know it." Leah told them.....


	3. Beginning to Change

**Friends Change**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people like this.**

Elisa was out in Leah's room lying on the bed. She was upset about what was happening to her brother. She wondered what was happening to him. The others hadn't told her he was becoming a human.

"Elisa.... you... okay?" Izz asked coughing.

"I'm.... worried about you. Your being ill with something unknown is making me nervous. I don't want to lose you.

You're my only family." she said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elisa. At least the others will be your family and care about you if something does happen." he replied weakly.

Leah wondered where Izz had gone until she heard Elisa calling for help and finding some of his fur on the landing, leading to her room.

They found Izz lying on the floor scratching himself a little where the fur was gone.

"Please don't do that, okay Izz?

Becoming a human will be harder if you have scars because you feel like scratching an itch." Leah heard her soul mate whisper carrying him downstairs in her arms.

Izz woke up groggily on the couch. He was wrapped in blankets and his vision was hazy. He felt like sleeping because his head still ached and feverish.

He then felt a warm sensation through his half furry body.

It felt good.

He wondered why he was changing and why he wasn't well. He hoped he would find out the answers soon enough. Elisa sighed in the kitchen drinking black coffee. It was something Izz did when he was sad or depressed.

She hoped he'd be okay. But Leah and the others sighed before telling her what was going on but they heard moaning as Izz had gotten a little taller than his normal height.

He was the height of a small human child.

"W-Why is he like this?" Elisa asked scared.

"There's something we need to tell you. The illness that affects your brother won't kill him but..... he's becoming a human like us. We wanted to tell you eariler but were afraid in case you were upset." Carley told her.

Elisa looked horror struck hearing that. Leah saw her leave.

"I had a feeling this would happen.

They are siblings after all." David replied seeing Elisa in the living room. She was stroking her brother gently. She couldn't accept that her brother would be a human in a few days.

"..... Hey." he said softly seeing her turn around to face him.

"What do you want? You've already hurt me with your news! Izz never should've been part of this family!

That way, this wouldn't be happening!" she said with tears in her eyes. He understood the pain she was feeling right now because he would feel the same if anything happened to Leah.

"...... We.... didn't mean to hurt you.

We knew how much your brother means to you. He's the only tie to your parents but even if he changes in appearance, he's still the same on the inside." he reassured her.

"Yeah right!" Elisa said hearing Izz cough slightly.

She noticed his eyes were becoming like their human friends. It scared her that her brother was losing his Psammead features. It made her feel sad inside.

"_Please don't be sad Elisa about me changing. At least I won't die from being ill."_ Izz thought as his eyes opened.

He felt very hungry as he saw a plate of cookies nearby but he didn't have a strong appetite but his eyes closed as he began to dream once more. He was unaware he was still changing physically.

Leah smiled seeing most of his fur over the couch and he now had fair human skin. She smiled. He didn't look the same without his fur or snail like eyes.

She noticed his tubby stomach was beginning to slim down. She then left him to sleep but picked up the fur and kept it in a chest as memories. She then wrapped the blanket around Izz's new body so he wouldn't be cold.

He was now the height of a human teenager.

"_Wow he looks so different!"_ David told himself......


	4. If Only

**Friends Change**

Izz woke up. He felt strange as his eyes opened. He still felt ill but not so bad but still weak. He saw Elisa stare at him in shock. He wondered what was wrong with her.

"Look in a mirror. You'll see what I mean." she said worriedly.

He looked into the mirror and gasped. He was no longer a Psammead in appearance but a human. He had fair skin, black spiked hair, kind eyes, slender and strong muscled.

He wondered if he would be okay.

Leah came downstairs hearing Elisa being worried.

"What's.... wrong?

Who're you?" she said seeing Izz in human form.

"L-Leah it's me Izzard.

The sickness did this to me." Izz told her scared. She looked into his eyes and saw Izz in them.

"It is you!

The change is complete!" she said still in awe at her friend.

"_All this is overwhelming first thing in the morning. Maybe this was meant to be."_ Izz thought. The only thing that remained of his Psammead body were his bat like ears. David and the others were in awe too at Izz in human form.

Elisa was very quiet as they sat around the table in the kitchen while breakfast was getting ready. Izz knew it was to do with him being a human.

He wished she'd understand that this wasn't his fault.

"Don't worry Ozzard she'll come around.

Remember she was like this when we first found her?" Carley told him.

"Yeah you're right.

I hope so too." he said as he wore a black dressing gown around him since his normal pyjamas were Psammead size.

"Let's get him some clothes.

He knows humans don't run around naked, right?" David told them. Leah nodded seeing Izz eat pancakes with his hands. They sighed. He would take longer to adjust to being a human.

"Izz?

Humans don't eat with their hands. We use things like forks and knives." David told him.

Izz blushed at that.

"S-Sorry." he said sadly.

"It's okay. You can do that in here but not outside where other humans can see. They wouldn't understand." Carley reassured him.

A smile came over his face.

Leah then had some clohes for him on Carley's bed.

He was amazed by these garments.

He looked different than usual. He then looked in the mirror at his human self. He liked it but he sort of missed being his Psammead self.

"_Would my family like me as this, really?_

_I wish I could just be myself._

_If only....._" he thought sadly.

Elisa had heard his thoughts and felt sorry for her brother. She wished there was something she could do to help him.

"Izz you ready?" he heard Leah say.

"Yeah I'm coming!" he replied leaving the room.....


	5. Wanting To Help

**Friends Change**

Izz sighed lying on a bed in the spare room which was now his. Now he wasn't a Psammead, he couldn't sleep with Carley in bed because it would look weird. He felt depressed that night.

He'd skipped diner that night which had Leah and the others worried. Elisa knew he was feeling sad, sadder than he'd ever been in his life. She knew it was because he missed being himself.

"You okay?

The others were worried because you didn't want anything to eat. You can tell me what's on your mind.

You know I can keep a secret." she said softly as she nuzzled him.

"Can I tell you something, something secret?

I don't feel comfortable as this. I want to be a Psammead again but I don't know how to or it'll never happen and I'll be stuck like this forever!

I know the others like me as a human but I'm not happy." he told her. She smiled as she left.

She then remembered that Carley knew he wasn't happy as a human and was trying to help.

He then sighed as he lay on his bed. He then began to feel sad as tears fell from his eyes. Leah heard that and wondered what was wrong. She then listened as Elisa explained everything to her. She understood.

"Of course we like him like this but to tell you the truth, I miss him being a Psammead. I know David wouldn't like that but Carley misses him too as a Psammead.

He should've told us sooner." Leah answered her.

She smiled sadly as Elisa went back to sleep snuggling near her. She then went into Izz's room and found him curled up on the bed in a ball. His eyes had red rims around his kind eyes.

"Sorry if I woke.... you.

Please go back to sleep.

Don't worry about me." he replied darkly as she saw his fingers had bite marks on them. She knew he needed time alone to feel better like when his parents died.

"Okay but you know that Psammead or not, we still care about you.

It's what friends do for each other.

Don't forget, okay?" she said softly as she left the room.

He thought about what she said as his eyes closed.......

Elisa saw worry in Leah's hazel eyes as she came back into the room. There was concern and worry in them.

"Will he be okay?

Did he talk?" she asked softly.

"Yeah but he's worse, depressed way more than after his parents died.

I'm very worried about him." she told her climbing into bed.

"Maybe we should..... go to Aria. Maybe Jen or Skye can help us. There has to be a way to get him back to normal because if he doesn't, he might get worse." she told her.

"_Yes._

_That's a good idea Elisa._

_Maybe there's something there that can help."_ she thought falling asleep.....


	6. Making Things Right

**Friends Change**

**A/N Sorry for not updating this.**

Leah smiled as she and Elisa were in Latanis, the main city of Aria. They hoped that Skye or Jen could help. They approached the castle. Jen wondered what they were doing here.

"Izz isn't happy as a human.... so we... thought we could get help for him." Leah said to him.

He nodded as he led them into Skye's study......

Izz woke up sad. But he saw David come in. He looked worried, very worried.

"What's wrong Izz?

Why're you so sad?" he asked him.

"Your sister and mine went to Aria to try and help me. I've gotta go help them.

Portalus Openus!" he yelled as magic came out of his hands but he felt weak after doing it so Carley and David went with him through the portal.

Leah wondered what they were doing here.

"W-We had to come.

I couldn't let.... you guys get in trouble because of me." Izz said weakly.

Jen understood as he saw Izz faint in human form and caught him. He was scared as he lay his former partner on a bed in the infirmary.

"Is there a way to help him?

He hates being a human but the illness that did this to him can't be reversed." Elisa told him.

"There might be a way. Izz's nephew Makai is strongly gifted in magic and might be able to reverse whatever happened to him." the Ogarian Knight told her.

She then watched as Makai entered the infirmary. He was nervous about this. Jen had explained everything to the young Psammead. He understood but was startled by his uncle in human form.

"Don't worry. Focus on using your magic to help him and it'll begin to reverse what happened to him but it'll happen slowly like the illness that made him this way." the Ogarian Knight answered as magic emitted from the Psammead's hands surrounding his uncle's human form.

Skye smiled as the magic faded.

"Thanks guys." Carley told them.

" No problem. You're the one who brought life to our world." she answered as they vanished.

Leah hoped it would work along with Carley and Elisa.

Izz was lying on the couch asleep. He was wrapped in blankets. He was tired from using Arian magic as a human.

"He'll be okay.

It'll just take a while." Elisa told them........


	7. Running Away

**Friends Change**

Elisa was finding it hard to sleep that night in Leah's room in bed. She was too worried about Izz to sleep. He was still weak and tired but some fur had grown back on his face which seemed to relieve her worry a little.

"You okay? You haven't talked or been yourself this morning.

Is it to do with your brother?" Leah told her.

The female Psammead nodded sadly in reply.

"Yeah I'm worried.

He never had anybody to count on in Aria until he came here." she said to them.

"Doesn't he have any other family besides you?" David asked.

"No.

Jen helped him become an Arian Knight after he abnd Ogre Child defeated Nalia and the shadow spirits.

Brydon and the others took him in since he had no family." she explained to them.

Leah and David wondered where the rose mark on Izz's left cheek came from.

"It's his family birth mark. He nearly went to join the Warriors of Darkness until Jen helped him escape from that kind of life.

He has been getting help being an Arian Knight again." Carley answered.

"Wow that's a lot to have gone through." David said to them.

But Izz's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked softly. His vision was a little blurry because it was changing from human back to Psammead.

"What's going on?" he whispered softly.

"We went to Aria and Jen and Makai used magic to reverse the magic that made you human.

It'll take a while, okay?" Carley explained to him.

He nodded as he felt pain in his head and body. He was shrinking back to normal Psammead height.

"You should rest, okay?

You'll be okay soon, I know it." she reassured him.

He was worried as he lay on the couch. He was happy to be going back to normal but knew that the others would want him to stay as a human but knew they liked him as he normally was.

"_Maybe I should go before I change back. It would be better that way."_ he thought as he left the house in human sized clothes.

Leah was hanging out online when she saw Elisa run into the room with tears down her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked her gently.

"Izz he left for some reason.

I've a bad feeling somebody will capture him because if they know about Psammeads, they'll want to use him for magic he doesn't have except for the Flame of Equinix." the female Psammead replied.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Leah said to her but understood.

But Izz was already in a cage.

A human in a lab coat had found him and his body was half covered in his normal grey fur and his snail like eyes had returned.

He hoped the others would come soon.

"_I hope the human realises I don't have magic or things could get ugly."_ he thought scared.

The human was observer smiled. He was into the mystical world and wanted to use Izz to show humans.

"This'll be perfect!" he heard him say but Izz was angry.

"Take this!" he yelled biting the scientist in the hand.

"You little!" the scientist yelled in pain.

"I don't think so! My friends will come and stop you before you can hurt me!" Izz told him angrily as the scientist growled.

"Don't think about it!" the human said as he injected the Psammead with a needle in his half furry chest. Izz cried in pain but gritted his half human teeth which were changing back slowly into Psammead teeth again.

_"I won't let you win._

_Once my friends get here, you're..... dead_!" he thought as he curled up into a ball. His chest hurt badly.

Elisa's head ached. She saw an image of her brother in pain and being hurt by a scientist.

"Where is he?

Take us there so we can help." Carley said as the female Psammead led them to an abandoned house.

The human was gone for now but he could come back any minute.

Leah saw Izz in a cage and gasped.

He was badly hurt and crying softly.

"It's okay. It's us!" Leah whispered to him.

"T-Thanks guys.

I knew you'd come." Izz whispered closing his eyes.

He was back to full Psammead form again.

Elisa and the others hoped he would be okay as they got back to the Robert's house.....


	8. Broken

**Friends Change**

_"No.... please don't hurt me! Why would you do this?_

_I thought most humans were nice like my friends." Izz said in the cage as the human scientist cackled at his words._

_"Well you're wrong. Most of us are like me._

_Get used to it!" he replied hurting him with his fist.._

_Izz was lying crumpled on the floor of the cage with his face hurting....._

"Izz it'll be okay.

You were having a bad dream.

It's okay, you're safe." Carley reassured him as he woke up.

There was pain and hurt in his eyes as she hugged him gently. He was relieved to be with his friends again but he was very sad and emotional.

Elisa and the others didn't blame him.

He'd had a very traumatic experience of being with a cruel human.

Izz had been badly hurt and had bandages over him and on his face.

He had trouble sleeping and was very sad a lot.

He'd alao locked himself in Carley's room sometimes and wouldn't come out because he felt safer there. Elisa sighed but growled in anger.

"I swear the human who did this to him will pay!" she growled in anger.

Leah understood she was trying to protect her brother no matter what.

"_Poor Izzard._

_That human that captured him really hurt him badly physically and emotionally. I don't blame him for being like this. He needs our help._

_I'd do the same if anything like that ever happened to David."_ she thought as she saw Carley join her.

"Will he be okay? He's in your room." she told her friend.

"I don't know. Maybe but this really scared him. Because of this, he mightn trust other humans besides us and he's really freaked about this." she replied to her as she went upstairs.

Izz was lying on her bed on his side so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore but had the ear buds in and was listening to music on his MP3 player. Sometimes when he was depressed or sad, he listened to music and it helped him.

"..... You feeling okay?" Carley asked him sitting on the bed gently as not to hurt him.

"No, not okay. I'm sad and very afraid. I know you, Leah and David are nice humans and I know I can trust you but it's..... just other humans.

I don't think I can trust." he answered as tears fell from his eyes.

It shocked her to see how broken he was inside as well as the outside.

She decided he needed help.

She then gave him a happy shot which helped him fall asleep when he was very erratic and couldn't sleep so she gave him these to calm him down.

She always used a butterfly needle and put it in his hand gently.

"_Don't worry Izz..... I'm going to take you to Aria._

_Maybe the others can help you heal._

_You've become broken inside and out and it hurts everybody especially me to see you this way."_ she thought as she picked him up gently so she wouldn't hurt him and walked through the portal.....


	9. Unwell

**Friends Change**

Skye was amazed to see Izz in Carley's arms as she appeared in the throne room.

She saw the state the Psammead was in and was worried. "What happened to him?" she asked her.

"He was captured by an evil human who hurt him badly inside his heart and his body.

He hasn't been the same since." she answered her.

She then understood seeing how depressed Izz was.

"This is serious!

He needs help, emotional help. Maybe he needs my help." Skye told her.

She then took Izz from her gently. He moaned in pain.

"Sorry about that." she told him softly.

Jen was worried about his partner and how hurt he looked from his wounds. He growled in anger after his human friend explained everything to him.

"Skye's helping him, I think." she told him.

Later that night Leah saw her friend return with Izz. He looked really shook up and still hurting.

"Why did you guys go to Aria for?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to help him because he was hurting emotionally and I couldn't bear to see him like that." she said softly.

Elisa understood as she saw her brother shiver in fear.

Later at midnight Izz woke up in agony and in fear.

"You okay?" Carley asked him.

"I-I had another dream. It was about being hurt by that human..... It's like I've seen him before but from where?

In my dream he was hurting Elisa and I couldn't do anything to help her." he said through tears.

"It's okay.

It was a bad dream.

Don't worry we'll help you with this." she reassured him.

He felt a little better at that.

"_You always know what to say to make me feel better._

_Whatever I try, I can't feel happy._

_At least my friends are willing to help me."_ he thought smiling sadly.

Elisa felt worry as she woke as the early sun shone through the window.

She then ran into Carley's room.

She saw Izz lying there asleep on the pillow on the bed. He was tossing and turning in his sleep but he was burning up.... with a fever.

"S-Something's wrong, isn't there?" he whispered weakly.

"I think so.

Maybe the human made you ill." she whispered seeing him fall asleep but not waking up.

Carley was woken up by Elisa's freaking out.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Izz.

He's not waking up. A few minutes ago we were talking and then he fell asleep but wouldn't wake up. He's burning up." she told her worriedly.

"Don't worry. He's not dead.

He's in a coma, a deep sleep.

He'll wake up soon.

We just have to keep the faith." she reassured her feeling Izz's fore head and put an ice pack on it to bring the temperature down.

"_I hope you feel better._

_Maybe you'll feel better soon, I know it."_ she thought as she got out of bed and went downstairs.

Leah was making coffee.

She listened as her soulmate told her what was going on.

"That's really bad.

Maybe it was something that scientist gave him that made him sick." she replied to her sadly.....

They hoped things would become okay....


End file.
